Heartless love
by randomwriter94
Summary: So basically Max get's kicked out of the flock! FAX I know it sounds cliché but it's not! I have only done this a few times so i am not GREAT yet but any reviews are totally appreciated so read... and enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JAMES PATTERSON! Thanks
1. Chapter 1 Settling down

"Fang I am not going to talk about this!" I replied extremely annoyed with him. Having a chat with Fang was having him put in his few strong words and me trying to defend myself, he NEVER used full paragraphs.

"I'm speaking for the flock _Max_!" He told me. We had had this conversation before. He thought we should settle down and had some how got the flock on his side but I knew that we had to keep traveling. Even though Itex was destroyed there was still so much we needed discover. I mean weren't they the slightest bit curious about our past.

"Of course we're curious Max but we want to settle down there is nothing else for us to do." Angle said reading my mind. It was a power that the six year old had that could be really annoying.

"You guys seriously think it is time we settle down and just stop searching?" I asked.

"Searching for WHAT?" Fang muttered.

"Max it's over there is nothing at all to search for, I mean seriously as much as I wish I had parents you're the closest I have to a mother and well as for the doctors we know they are still out there but we'll deal with them when…" Gasman covered Nudge's mouth with his hand and I rolled my eyes she couldn't stop talking.

"I don't want to deal with this after all I am the leader!" I replied, "guys just think about it! We need to keep on going…" Even I wasn't sure why we had to keep going but for some reason I just couldn't allow myself to settle down. What would we do then? Be normal kids (because we weren't normal we have half bird for Pete's sake!)

"C'mon Max be logical." Iggy said. Of course everyone was turning against me because Fang wanted to stop fighting but I wasn't going to give up.

"Fine what ever it's late I'm going to sleep. Gazzy you have first watch." I informed him and stalked of to go to sleep. I climbed up into a tree and cradled myself in a branch. It took a long time before the sign of sleep crept up on me. All I could do was think about what the flock said. What were they thinking!!

_**They just want to be normal kids. Think of Angel!**_ It was the freaking annoying voice back in my head. I didn't reply but just kept thinking about everything. If they wouldn't come with me then I would go on my own but I wasn't going to stop fighting and I wasn't going to give up. What was I giving up on? I didn't know but what ever it was I wouldn't give up!

**It's short I know but any helpful comments or critiques? I haven't done this very much so I am still getting the hang of it but any help would be appreciated and tell me what you think… should I keep writing?**

**~RW**


	2. Chapter 2 Kicked out

Max's POV

The next day when I woke up no one else was awake. The sun was high in the sky and by now usually at least Iggy was up making breakfast, but not this morning. This morning they were all fast asleep scattered across our campsite. I groaned and went to wake up Iggy.

"Go away," He mumbled when I kicked him awake.

"Ig we gotta get going soon can you start breakfast?" I asked him.

"I don't want to go." I replied still half asleep. "Who care's Max."

Great, I thought to myself. I walked over to wake Gazzy up and he just groaned and rolled over. I was going to even attempt with Fang.

"Ok guys come on time to get up." I finally started shouting. "Up, up, up we need to get moving." Nudge and Angel who had been curled up together slowly set up sleep still in their eyes.

"Max, what's this about." Said Gazzy quietly.

"Guys we need to have a meeting." I announced. Fang and Iggy both dragged themselves into a sitting position and I began the meeting.

"Listen guys we need to get back into this!" I began speaking firmly. "I know we are tired and I was thinking maybe we should head to New York we can take a little break their and stop by our favorite place…" I was trying to keep things light.

"The institute." Fang said knowing exactly where I was going with this.

"What do you guys say?" I asked them. "We will spend some time in New York and see what we can find out."

"I'm tired of flying," Angel whispered.

"Yeah, I don't want to fly I just want to relax maybe going swimming and eat food. Lots of food hot dogs, hamburgers…"

"Yeah I mean New York is great but… I dunno Max." Gazzy cut Nudge off and said.

"Guys… you really just want to drop everything?" I asked them not able to believe they were turning on me like this. "Ig?" I turned towards him knowing if I could just get one on my side they would come. He didn't reply.

"Let's talk Max." Fang finally spoke up. He spread his wings and shot into the air, of course I followed.

"What?" I asked him once we were in the sky.

"Max stop." Fang said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"Just stop Max, they don't want to go! They want to just settle down why can't you except that?" It was a large amount for Fang to say at one time and I knew he was really serious.

"I can't Fang. They are still out there! They will come back after that as soon as we try to settle down." I replied trying to stay strong and not melt.

"If that's what you think Max then don't settle down do what ever you want but we want to settle down and that's what we plan on doing."

"Fine Fang so you just want me to leave?" I asked.

"Yeah!" He replied, "If your gonna continue with this insanity."

"Fine I will leave! If you guys wanna settle down then settle down but I'm am pushing on!" I shouted at him.

"I think that would be the best," Fang replied in a calm even tone.

"Then this is it I'll say bye to the flock and leave." I replied not sure how Fang could be so calm.

"Max, don't come back." Fang told me. I felt tears burning in my eyes as I drop silently on to the ground and gathered my things together. If they wanted me gone then I would leave.


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving

**Angel's POV**

I watched as Max spread her speckled wings, I didn't know when I would ever see her again. Tears hung in my eyes and I struggled to hold them back. Max was a mother to me and I couldn't believe she was leaving. She jumped into the sky and all I could do was watch as she began flying up. Due to my enhanced vision I was able to watch as she got smaller and smaller before finally disappearing into the air. I looked around at the rest of the flock wondering what they were thinking. We all loved Max, and even though we wanted to settle down and were staying with Fang, we were going to miss her.

_Why is she leaving_ Gazzy was thinking. _Doesn't she still love us?_ I walked over to him and stood next to him my only blood related relative.

"She loves us I know she does." I whispered to him and he looked at me with a smile on his lips.

"I guess."

_Max don't leave! Without you we don't have a leader, why won't you just stay with us? Why do you need to go?_ I stopped listening to Nudge when the flash backs of Max and us began. I just couldn't bare sitting there thinking about all the good times with Max. Iggy was thinking much like Nudge, Gasman and I but not Fang.

_She better not come back._ Was all Fang was thinking. I dropped to the ground and let the tears pour freely. I was almost tempted to follow her but I knew it was just be more endless of flying for no point. I felt Gasman sit down next to me and put an arm around me. The tears continued to fall until I had run out of any more tears. Slowly I curled up on the ground and fell asleep.

**Max's POV**

I looked down watching them get smaller and smaller below me. If they wanted me to leave then FINE!

**Don't be stupid max!** It was the voice. **You need a flock just as much as the flock needs you.**

I ignored it and pushed my self to fly faster. Despite the struggle to stop thinking about the flock all I could do was, think about the flock. They were my family! But they wanted me gone and I was going to have to deal with that! I felt tears in my eyes I could imagine Angel crying her eyes out right about now and I wasn't there to comfort her. I tried to hold back my tears but it was impossible. I felt bad for the person down below that was getting hit with Max tears. I hated being weak like this but I couldn't help it. Some people say leaving friends and family is like ripping a band-aid off once it's done the pain begins to fade but I knew this pain wouldn't begin to fade. This was like pulling the band-aid off slowly and letting it sting. I wiped away my tears and began thinking of New York I would head their to find the institute I wasn't sure why but I knew if I stopped to think I might change my mind.

**Sorry it's so short ill try to write more SOON!!**


	4. Chapter 4 mom

Max's POV

Flying to New York proved to be longer and much more boring with out the flock. I had no one to talk to and all I could do the whole time was think about what they were doing. I knew I was somewhere near my mom and sisters house and I figured I should stop their for the night, but what would they say about the flock not being with me? I had been flying for eight hours with only one stop mostly run on anger and annoyance but not I was beginning to get tired. I saw the cluster of house below and decided to land in the woods. I perched in a tree and climbed carefully down before heading towards their house.

"Max!" Ella said her face lighting up with a smile as she opened the door.

"Hey" I said forcing a smile to my face despite my feelings. We hugged and a moment later my mom came pulling up into the driveway.

"Is that my daughter?!" She said her voice just as perky and her smile just as bright as Ella's when she jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Her and I hugged and they welcomed me in.

"Are you here alone?" Asked my mom.

"Uh yeah." I replied hoping she wouldn't go any further and like I hoped she didn't.

"Well come on we will get your room set up and as usual, Ella, why don't you go get Max some fresh clothes." A followed my mom (also known as Dr. Martinez) into the room I used during visits. Ella was in the closet pulling out some clothes for me.

"We stalked the closet full of clothes for you and the other girls." Said Ella. "We thought you guys might like fresh clothes now and again.

"Thanks!" I said still smiling. I saw them share a look with one another before leaving me to change. I slipped into some fresh (nice) jeans and a t-shirt plus I used the brush that was sitting on the dresser. I didn't often brush my hair usually I would just run my fingers through it, but it felt good.

"So are you hungry?" The asked both hugging me again as I left my room.

"Me? Hungry? Of course!" I replied. It was true; being half bird increased your appetite. We walked into the kitchen and my mom set some freshly fried French fries on the table. Apparently she had made them while I was changing.

"Here is an appetizer." She announced and I saw her slip a large pizza into the oven.

"Burgers are on the grill and pizza should be ready in a few minutes." She told me.

"Thank you!" I said with an actually appreciative smile.

"No problem my dear!"

"So why did you decide to drop in?" Asked Ella.

"Oh I was just in the neighborhood." I replied playing it very nonchalant.

"Well we are glad to have you here! For how long?" Ella was still questioning me.

"I'm not sure probably just the night I hate to say."

"Aww," Ella said. "I wish you could just come stay with us." I saw my mom look at my sister and a moment later Ella announced she had to go start her homework so she could hang out with me later.

"So hon, what's up?" My mom asked sitting down across the table from me. I was stuffing my face with French fries but stopped when she asked.

"Um, not much just in the neighborhood like I said." I replied feeling like she was getting at something more.

"You don't have to tell me I was just curious why… the flock isn't here?" She asked. "If you don't want to talk about it though I'm totally fine with that.

"Oh uh yeah. They are just doing some… _other _things." I answered her.

"I see and these _other _you didn't want to do?" I hated the way she did that like she could read my mind when she didn't have any powers, but in the same way I loved it too.

"Right! I just didn't think it was right." I told her

"Well if you didn't think it was right then good for you, but hon… one word of advice ok?"

"Shoot."

"Don't forget your flock." She said. A moment later Ella came bounding back in.

"I actually didn't have homework today!" She said with a grin and plopped down next to me at the table.

"How about we make chocolate chip cookies tonight!" Said my mom remembering they were my favorite food in the world.

"Perfect!"

**Comments questions?! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 The New Flock

**Max's POV**

The chocolate chip cookies were like a piece of Heaven in your mouth! My backpack was weighed down with a huge bagful of dozens of cookies as I took off from Ella and my mom's house. I watched them disappear below me and was filled with sadness. Leaving them was like ripping off a band-aid it would hurt for a minute but the sting would fade. It was much different then leaving my flock well more like getting kicked out of my flock. I new where I was headed next, it wasn't to far from where I already was it was the cliff in Arizona. Fang and Nudge had stayed there for many days waiting for me and I knew it would only be about a two hour flight before I got there and could camp out their. Apparently they had learned a lot from the hawks there and I was thinking about doing the same now that I was on my way. That reminded me, I was on my own! I held back my tears I was becoming such a wimp being away from them, I hadn't cried as much as I had in the last two days as I had in over a year. I examined the skyline trying to keep my mind off of things when I suddenly noticed four huge bird shapes flying towards me. It had been over an hour of flight and I was almost to the cliff. I guessed they were probably birds living in the region. They were to far away to see what kind of bird they were but they were large. I squinted trying to get an idea but I had no idea they were large an oddly shaped. Suddenly my heart did a back flip. There were two options; either they were a new freaky flying creation coming to kill me, or they were my flock. I dipped lower hoping they wouldn't see me and I headed for the cliff that was off to my left. I was going to wait there and see what they were before acting. I turned dipping my wing low and banked on the edge of the little hole in the cliff. I walked further in so I wouldn't be seen and hid in the shadows as I attempted to make out what they were. I realized they were flying directly towards where I was. CRAP! I thought to myself, if they came in here and were trying to kill me I would be totally trapped no way out so I hoped with all my might it was not anything dangerous. They came closer and I finally realized what they were it was a third option that I had not factored in. My jaw dropped slightly and I stepped farther back into the shadows. It was four half avian half humans, two boys and a girl. One girl was short with long brunette hair and what appeared to be green eyes she looked around 13, her wings were dark brown and seemed to be from something like an eagle. The other girl had short black hair and pale blue eyes she looked around seven and her wings were whitish grey. One boy had ear length fiery red hair and grey eyes and he appeared to be about 10, his wings were black with a red spot on each (probably from a red winged black bird.) Finally the third boy, and the cutest, had spiked blond hair and dark blue eyes looking about 14 and had pale grayish black wings with white speckles. They landed in on the cliff and began talking to one another.

"So Jit did you find anything good?" The oldest asked the younger boy.

"Yeah," Said the younger boy said. He had a bit of whiney voice he tossed and it sounded as though he was just going through puberty. He tossed some meat down onto the ground, which looked absolutely disgusting. "Did you get anything Aero?" The younger boy asked the older who also nodded and pulled out some (less disgusting looking) meat.

"What about either of you Storm, Sparrow?" The older one (I think I heard his name was Aero) said.

"Not me," Said the younger one.

"And you Sparrow?" He asked the brunette.

"Yeah but only a little bit." Her meat looked the grossest. I listened as they split the meat up and started a fire. Suddenly I felt my foot tingle. CRAP it was falling asleep! I lifted it up silently and began shaking it slowly to get the tingle to go away.

"What's that?" I saw Aero spin around and look in my direction. I was ready to run and jump right off the edge of the cliff. I felt myself getting claustrophobic. I hated being in small spaced and feeling trapped (probably due to growing up in a dog kennel.) I saw the group get into defense positions ready to attack. I myself got ready for what ever they were going to do next. In the following split second there was a flurry of movement. I ran towards the cliff but was stopped by all four people. Usually I would've been able to take them down (I was stronger then the average human and could take out most of the doctors new creations) but these were creatures like me and four against one was highly unfair. I was spun around; they pulled my arms behind my back, and wrapped one of their arms around my neck holding me in an unbreakable position. I struggled to get free but every time I tried I felt like I was being choked although I knew it was my own fault.

"Stop moving and it will stop hurting." Someone hissed in my ear. Two people stood in front of me the older girl I think her name was Sparrow and the younger boy that had been called Jit.

"Who are you?" The voice asked, I guessed it was the older boy Aero considering how strong his grip was holding me. I didn't reply and he hissed the question in my ear again.

"Who are you?" I asked him back.

"We should just kill her she's already seen who we are." Jit said.

"Don't be barbaric Jitter we're not inhuman." Answered Sparrow with a laugh.

"Right _inhuman_ except that we're half bird." Laughed the boy.

"Don't be stupid tell us who you are, how did you get up here?" Aero growled.

"Ha! Right how did I get up here? Your pretty bad at this whole interrogating thing!" Despite being in a locked position that could practically break me in half I felt unusually calm.

"Let me go and I'll tell you!" I replied. I was tired of being in such an awkward position. He finally dropped his arms moving in front of me. Apparently he was trying to block my chance of escaping but I didn't want to escape. I was curious now who these people were.

"So can you tell us who you are now?!" Said the little girl.

"My name is Max," I replied. I usually didn't trust anyone but these people were like me but either way I would still be on my guard.

"How'd you get up here?" He asked me.

"First who are you?" I asked him.

"Listen! We are the ones asking the questions here." Replied the boy. This made me laugh; he seriously thought he was in control.

"Ok you want to know how I got up here?" I asked him who nodded. I flicked out my wings, which stretched across the width of the cave. All their breath caught in their throat and they stared in disbelief.

"C'mon now don't tell me you haven't seen a kid with wings before!" I laughed.

"Wow, you've got wings to!" The youngest girl squealed. I laughed thinking of Angel.

"So why don't you tell me a little about you and I'll tell you a little bit about me." I said I was automatically in leader mode.

"I don't think so." Aero said.

"Yes, Aero let's talk to her I mean after all she is one of us." Said Sparrow. They had just gotten the fire going and welcomed me to sit down.

"We were just about to make some food want some?" Asked the youngest girl. "By the way I'm Storm it's cause of my hair!" She smiled.

"And her temper," Replied the other girl. "I'm sparrow cause I dunno it just fits me. That's Jitter cause he's so Jittery, and that's Aero it happens to fit him as well." I nodded as she told me the names. I was still tense but starting to relax.

"Ok so who are you?" Asked Aero.

"Not quite! Your first." I told him flashing a smile. Suddenly I felt less alone with half avian half humans sitting next to me, even if they weren't _my _flock. Maybe I had a new flock.


	6. Chapter 6 Love?

**Nudge's POV**

So basically Max left us which totally sucked but after that we decided to settle down. Fang said we should go to Washington State. He said we could stay in some random little town called Walla Walla and their was a great school there. He said that it rained a lot (which I didn't mind because I liked rain) and it was dark, which was kind of cool cause we could fly around in the dark clouds which is something we never did. Anyways Angel didn't like the dark so she wasn't to into it but Gazzy Ig and I thought it was great. So there we were fly (and let me tell you the sky looked awesome!) we weren't in Washington yet so it wasn't dark. It was actually bright blue and I felt like I could fly (oh wait I was flying! Haha)

"Hey Fang?" I said because he had suddenly disappeared. He materialized. "Oh there you are I just didn't see you and I was wondering how far we are from Washington?"

"Oh uh yeah we should be there in about one hour." He replied.

"Ok, why do you keep disappearing like that?" I asked him.

"Oh uh sorry," He replied.

"So anyways isn't the sky look so cool? I mean seriously it's just so…"

"Here we go it's all Nudge all the time." Gasman jumped in teasingly.

"Wha?" I asked. They always teased me about talking to much but seriously if I didn't express what I thought by saying it then there was no point in thinking it.

**I decided to save you more of Nudge's mindless blabbering and jump over to Fang's third person POV**

They landed in Washington. It was overcast as usual. Fang had read somewhere on the Internet that it was mostly overcast and rainy in Washington.

"So where are we gonna stay?" Nudge asked.

"I was thinkin If we stay a little ways out of town we can start building a little place to stay."

"We get to build!" Gasman exclaimed.

"I saw a old construction site that isn't being built on anymore and I don't think they will miss some old wood and nails."

"Awesome, and Angel and I can go find water I think I saw some woods and a little stream. This is a farmers place right?" Nudge squealed. They were all getting very excited about this. "Oh and…" She was about to continue before Iggy clamped his hand over her mouth."

"Ok guys but it's late let's get some food and go into the woods to get some rest." They found a campsite and Iggy and Fang headed into town to go grocery shopping. The whole time Fang couldn't stop thinking about Max and what it would be like if she was there.

_Was this right?_ Fang asked himself.

"Ig should we have left?" Fang suddenly said out loud.

"Sure, I mean we all know Max will come back." Replied Iggy pretty nonchalantly. All Fang could think about was how he had told Max never to come back.

"I dunno, maybe we should've gone with her" Fang replied. He had never in a million years imagined he would be opening up to Iggy like this. Fang didn't open up to any… well hardly anyone, but this was so unlike him. _I think I might love her_ Fang suddenly thought. _Scratch that _he was shocked he had just thought that, but every time he thought of Max all he could imagine was her brown eyes and messy blond hair._ Crap, crap, crap I can't love her _he was practically yelling at himself in his head.

**Questions? Comments? Reviews? I would love some input, if you have ideas to fill in cause I have the basic plot but I do need some fillers so if you have any ideas and could let me know that would be awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7 Where to go

**Max's POV**

"So then we realized it was time to get out and we escaped." Aero finished saying.

"Sounds a lot like my story except that I would _never _have been tricked into trusting the white coats." I grinned.

"Yeah that was a mistake!" Sparrow told me dropping her head slightly apparently very ashamed.

"It could happen to any one though. All they want to do is lure you into a false sense of security before making you do there bidding." I told her trying to make her feel better. I guess I'm just nice like that.

"Sure I guess," she replied looking up at me and smiling.

"So what about you?!" Asked Jitter in a pretty rude way. This boy sure had the guts to be like that.

"Well my name is Maximum Ride an—"

"Wow she's got a last name!" Storm jumped in squealing, "I think we need some last names."

"Not now," replied Aero harshly to her. He wasn't very nice to the flock.

"Sure what kind of last name would you like?" I asked seeing the sad beat down look on her face.

"Hmmm, I want to be called Ride!" She said, "can we share last names?" She asked. I didn't much like sharing _my _last name but I felt bad for the little girl.

"Um, we could if you'd like but wouldn't you like your very own last name?"

"Yeah sure… Oh how about Diamond!" She said with a laugh.

"Sounds great." I replied.

"Ok now back to your story?" Cut in Jitter once again rudely. "Where's _your _flock?" When he asked that I could feel my heart skip a beat. I didn't want to talk about my flock.

"So my name is Maximum Ride and I escaped with five others several years back. A man names Jeb (a white coat) rescued us and took us to a house in the mountains where we lived for several years until he died and Erasers came and started trying to kill us-"

"Erasers?" Asked Aero. My eyes grew wide,

"You don't know what Erasers are?" I asked him he suddenly didn't reply I had a feeling he felt a bit foolish.

"Well they were men who morphed into wolves. They basically wanted to kill us."

"And where's your flock NOW!" Asked Jitter. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to talk about it.

"They… wanted to settle down." Was all I could get out when suddenly a wave of memories came flooding into my mind? I saw us in this very cave, then in New York at the institute, on the beach when we though Angel had drowned, and then when Fang and I… I shook the picture from my head.

"You ok?" Storm asked me.

"Yeah… I, uh I'm fine."

"Maybe we should all get some rest." She said looking at me with a concerned expression on her face. I gave her a small smile thankful for jumping in.

"I'll take watch tonight." Aero said.

"All night?" I asked kind of shocked.

"I guess," He said.

"If you guys split it up into hours you would still be able to get some rest and not be tired tomorrow."

"I like that idea." Said Storm. "Staying up all night is to hard."

Aero just shrugged.

"Fine what ever you guys want. I'll take first watch then." I scooted up against the wall and leaned my head back. I couldn't sleep but I just thought, I thought about EVERYTHING. Finally when I couldn't bear sitting anymore I stood up and walked to the edge of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Aero asked.

"For a fly." I replied.

"Oh," He said, "Well you're welcome to stay with our flock. I mean everyone seems to like you."

I nodded in thanks and jumped off the cliff flicking my wings open as I did. I loved the feeling of the night air washing over me. The moon bright in the sky and the stars sparkled. It's a beautiful night, more beautiful then anyone I had seen in a long time. This would have been a perfect night if I had been with my flock… Scratch that, I am not going to think about them. I have to think about other things so I am going to make a promise to myself that I won't talk or think about my—the flock, any more.

~…~

"So where are we headed today?" Storm asked the next day.

"I don't know." Replied Aero. Apparently they didn't live with any kind of plan.

"Where were you going before you met us Max?" Asked Storm, who was sitting next to me as we ate breakfast I couldn't help but think of An… wait NO I am not thinking of anyone.

"Well I was headed to New York to the Institute." I replied.

"The Institute?" The asked in unison, they really didn't know much.

"Yeah but its sort of pointless so I'm not so sure if I want to go there."

"Well where do you want to go?"

**_The flock Max! Go make sure they are ok!_**The voice suddenly popped into my head.

_Well, well it's been awhile. _I replied to it I hadn't heard from it since… well since a while ago. _And for your information I DON'T want to go check on… them._

_**F****ine Max then Maybe you should go do something useful. You are suppose to save the World aren't you**_**_?_** Ugh not this again.

"I DID SAVE THE WORLD!" I replied when I realized I had said it out loud.

"Wha?" Aero asked looking at me.

"Oh, nothing never mind." I replied.

_**Aren't you going to tell them about me? **_Asked the voice.

_No they will just think I'm crazy now what am I suppose to do? _I asked.

_**Just think about it Max, what feels right? You said you wanted to destroy the white coats once and for all didn't you?**_

_But how do I do that? _I asked

**_Think Max, the answer is inside of you_**_. _Ugh I HATE when it was like that. I tried sifting through my brain figuring out what the answer was when suddenly one word popped into my head.

CALIFORNIA. That couldn't be possible there was no way I was heading back there! Ugh I hated that place so much why would I have to go back there! NO WAY I wasn't going to do it.

"California." I suddenly found myself saying out loud.

"Cool! We've never been there!" Said Storm and Jitter.

"Ok then let's go." I looked at Aero who eyed me curiously.

"California?" He asked and I shrugged,

"I guess so."

**Ok guys thanks everyone who added me to there favorite author list, favorite story list, or story alerts. So due to lack of reviews I'm not really sure how my story is going and what the readers think so it would be EXTREMELY appreciated it if i could get five NEW reviews before I move onto the next chapter. Thanks everyone!  
Fly on**

**~RW (Random Writer)  
**


	8. Chapter 8 The kiss

**Max's POV**

So we were on our way to California. I'm not exactly sure how but some how I had sort of become the leader of this flock to. It was really annoying but I guess the leader genes just came to me naturally.

"So Max how'd you get your name?" Storm asked me as we flew. Her whitish grey wings touching my darker ones every once in awhile.

"I made it up." I replied.

"Really?! You made up your first name to?" She asked.

"Well no but I did make up my last name."

"Do you have a birthday?" She continued her line of questions that had been coming non-stop since we had begun to fly.

"Sure," I replied.

"Do you—"

"Can we rest soon?" Sparrow spoke up she had been pretty quiet the whole time.

"Sure there is a good forest up ahead it's where me and my—I've stopped there before." I stopped myself. We flew down into the forest and dropped onto the ground.

"How about we rest here?" I asked. I didn't want to be bossy after all I had just joined this flock but they had sort of forced me into leadership.

"Perfect." Aero said flashing one of his flirtatious grins at me. The whole day he had been pretty relaxed around me and constantly tried to flirt. It was pretty annoying. I mean sure he was a cool guy but I was just kind of tired of his flirtatiousness.

"I'm starved!" Complain Jit.

"Ok, um I have some food here in my back pack." I said pulling out the bag of chips, sandwiches, and chocolate chip cookies my mom and sister had loaded me up on. I knew if they had an appetite like me this would be gone in a second.

"You eat that stuff?" Aero looked at me shocked. I nodded laughing,

"Yeah what do you eat?" I replied. "Bird food?" I cracked a joke get it?

"Um, we go hunting." Storm said with a little smile.

"As in what birds eat?" I replied.

"At home they fed us raw meat." Jit said. I could feel myself gag in revulsion. First of all I HATED the way they called the school and white coats home, and secondly… were they serious?

"Yeah, that's what we eat." Aero told me.

"Uh, cool well you guys go ahead I'm just gonna… stay here." They nodded and headed off but Sparrow stayed with me.

"Is that stuff any good?" She asked me.

"Yeah, it's great!" I exclaimed cramming a cookie into my mouth and offering her the bag. I usually wouldn't share my favorite treat in the whole world (cookies) but she seemed really curious. She took one and sniffed it curiously then took a bit. Her eyes widened and she swallowed.

"I've never tasted something SO AMAZING!!!" She was practically screaming. I handed her a sandwich and thank goodness she thought that was even better then cookies. We ate until we were full (which was pretty much all the food except a few sandwiches) and by that time the flock was back. They looked satisfied and so they spread out on the ground to sleep. I climbed in the tree (I had always slept in a tree whenever we didn't have beds) and Storm took the first watch. They all seemed kind of confused at first when I climbed into the tree but I quickly explained that that was how I always slept. I almost wanted to tap fists but there was no one to tap with and that was on thing I wouldn't share with this flock.

~…~

We were in California. Flying had been normal as usual. It had only been three days since leaving the cave but I had some how grown really close to this flock. We decided to take a rest in a little place in Washington. Don't ask me why but this town looked kind of cute, plus there was plenty of forest to sleep in. As usual everyone was starving and apparently Sparrow had turned from the old ways of eating and decided to join me on a trip to the store. I had a little bit of money my mom had provided me with, like a few hundred dollars, so we bought a couple of sodas each, as well as a few bags of chips, some sandwiches, boxes of cookies, and ice cream. We ate the ice cream first so it wouldn't melt and then moved onto the rest of the food.

"I never knew food was this great!" Sparrow said as she scarfed down a bag of chips. As we headed back to the campsite there was an eerie quietness. I pulled up the hood on my sweatshirt that I had received from my sister and pulled my arms in to escape the chilliness in the air. It was totally pitch black but thanks to our enhanced vision we could see at least a little. Suddenly I felt myself being thrown to the ground and hands holding me there. I heard Sparrow's scream smothered by a hand. I struggled but I couldn't move this was obviously no human. I kicked, punched, and bit with all my might but I couldn't move.

"Don't move a muscle." A gruff voice whispered into my ear. A chill ran up my spine, but it was a chill of excitement. I knew who this was but unfortunately I wished it wasn't who I knew it was.

"Fang?" I whispered.

"Max." His grip loosened and I pushed him off jumping to my feet. I slid off my hood and stared at him in shock. He grit his teeth and looked at me with an icy stare.

"Why are you here? Who are they?" He replied.

"_They _are my flock!" I replied. I saw his expression change to several different emotions all at once. The next moment Aero, Sparrow, Jit, and Storm were at my side.

"C'mon." I said flicking open my wings and jumping into the air. I hadn't seen Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, or Iggy but I was thankful for that because I had a feeling that if I had leaving would have been much harder then it was. We flew straight through the night despite our exhaustion. Finally once we reached Oregon we stopped.

~…~

So I was sitting on the ground during my watch. I heard footsteps and Aero sat down next to me.

"Hey sunshine." He said in his usual manner. I hated when he called me that and I should probably underline the word hated.

"Why are you up?" I asked him curiously.

"Meh, couldn't sleep." He replied. "So that was them wasn't it?" He asked me. I just nodded in reply. I didn't want to talk about it. All I could remember was the look on Fang's face when I told him that this was my flock. He looked hurt and for that I felt terrible.

"I'm sorry." He whispered looking at me with one of us little grins. Suddenly he leaned in and our lips touched. There was a rustle in a bush behind me and I pulled back jumping to my feet. I saw a figure disappear around a tree but I heard no footsteps. Crap! Who was that? I wondered and took off after them.

"Max?" I could hear Aero calling after me but I didn't reply. I gazed through the foggy morning air and saw the figure in the distanc. Once again, I knew who it was but I wished it wasn't.

**Comments? Question? I know it's a pain but i would appreciate reviews just so i can see how i'm doing or if you have any advice or idea's i would be thankful!!! :D  
Once again... Fly on**

**~RW (Random Writer)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 FAX

**Max POV**

Fang and I ran about the same speed he was typically slightly faster then me but that didn't stop me this time. I pushed myself to run as fast as I could.

"Wait," I whispered knowing he couldn't hear me. Suddenly he launched into the sky and I followed. I could easily fly as fast as Fang and did so.

"Stop, please!" I exclaimed. Suddenly he jerked to a stop and dove down to a tree where he landed on a branch. I landed lightly next to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What?" He asked icily.

"Fang why are you here?" I asked confused.

"It's stupid." He replied looking at the ground far below us. We were at the top of a very tall tree and could see for miles around although I'm sure no one could see us.

"Fang please, why did you follow me."

"We need you Max!" He suddenly said a tone of urgency in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Max I—Never mind." He cut himself off.

"_Fang _what's going on?" I asked him with a glared at him and we stood there in silence for several minutes.

"Max I followed you because right after you guys left… they attacked." He finally broke the silence

"Who? What is going on I need to hear the whole story now!" Omygosh seriously what is going on who attacked what happened?!

"They've got Angel again Max but this time they have Angel AND Gazzy and I have a very bad feeling about this." My eyes widen and I felt tears leap into my vision.

"Why didn't you tell me?! Why did you just run?"

"Max I came to tell you more then just that, but when I saw you kissing… _Him_ I knew I had been stupid to come. You have a new flock. Like you yourself said we're not longer your flock." His icy words slapped me in the face as he said them. I suddenly knew how it felt when I told him I wasn't apart of his flock.

"FANG! Don't be stupid, I will never have a new flock you guys are my flock and I felt horrible for saying what I had said to you!" I exclaimed our eyes meeting and locking for a moment. "Now what else did you have to tell me?" I said slowly and calmly trying to breath despite the fact that I was staring it to Fang's deep dark eyes.

"Max, I…" he began but stopped. This was very unFang to choke like he was. "I love you Max! I have loved you for a really long time and the thing is our flock… and me aren't complete without you."

OHMYGOSH! I had never seen him be so heart felt and it actually didn't make me sick or want to tease him.

"Fang I didn't kiss him." I suddenly said. I think I was trying to reassure him and myself. "He kissed me."

"I'm glad." Fang said and the next thing I knew he had leaned in we, meaning him and I, were kissing. The world spun and for a moment and it was only he and I. At first I was angry with myself how could I be doing that while those monsters had Angel and Gazzy, but then all my worries disappeared? We stood there for several minutes when finally,

"We need to rescue them!" I jumped in as we stopped to breath.

"Ok but how Max these were new creatures and much stronger then the six of us." He replied obviously not wanting to stop.

"The ne—other flock." I told him. "They will help." I knew they would, they would listen to me.

"I'm sorry for everything that's happened in the past." He abruptly told me.

"Don't be." I tried to smile and I was surprised to find one appear on my lips. As horrible as things were I was glad to be here beside Fang.

~…~

"Ok guys up, up ,up!" I shouted getting back to where me and the other flock had been staying.

"What's going on?" Jit asked eyeing Fang suspiciously.

"Where is Aero?" I asked.

"Here." Aero said walking out of the woods and into the clearing he also looked at Fang in a rude suspicious way.

"Ok guys this is Fang, he's alright you don't need to worry about him but we've got a problem!"

"What?" Storm asked just waking up.

"One of my flock has been taken!" I said.

"What who?" Aero asked glancing around.

"Not this flock." I replied and I could tell that sort of pissed him off but I didn't care I was glad to be back apart of MY flock my REAL flock and as much as I had grown to love Jit, Sparrow, Storm, and even Aero despite his infatuation with me I love MY flock, my REAL flock, even more!

"So why do you need us then?" Aero said with a bit of a sarcastic annoyed tone.

"Well there is new creatures and they are much stronger then anything you've ever seen before." Fang said.

"So please guys. These kids have been my family since I was much younger and I can't bare the thought of those horrible people having them."

"I'm in!" Sparrow said stepping next to me. She was a pretty cool girl, only a year younger then me, and I felt really close to her.

"Me too! What ever Max does I do." Storm squealed wrapping her arms around my waist. Fang looked at me and I just shrugged.

"Yeah me too." Said Jit. We all looked at Aero who eyes Fang and then glanced over at me.

"Aw, what the heck." He finally said. I broke into a smile.

"Ok Fang where is Nudge and Ig?"

"They are back in Washington at our house."

"Your house?" I asked.

"Long story." He replied grinning. I absolutely loved Fang's smile. No one could have a better smile and I think that was because I saw it so little that when I did it was like a breath of fresh air.

"Ok guys pack up, eat, do what ever cause we got to go!"

"Im gonna go eat." Jit announced.

"Be back in ten." I replied and he run off.

"Where's he going?" Fang whispered to me making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"Uh… to eat… I'll explain later, it's gross." He nodded not pressing the subject and ten minutes later Jit was back and we were flying. Most of the time Storm was asked Fang questions about who he was, what our flock was like, what he was like etc… But I was glad I didn't have to talk because it gave me time to think. We flew through the night reaching Washington just as dawn broke. I thought about Fang and I basically the whole trip. It wasn't really awkward between us even though we had basically made out in a tree… scratch that, I hate the word made out. Anyways we had _kissed_ in a tree but things were still normal between although I knew eventually him and I would have to talk.

~…~

"Max, o my gosh your back! I am so glad your back things just weren't the same. I didn't know what we were going to do without you. Where have you been this whole time and…" She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the four extra bird kids standing beside me. "Who are they?" She asked. I think that was the shortest sentence I had ever heard her say.

**Comments? Questions? Reviews are appreciated!! :D**

**Fly on**

**~RW  
**


	10. Chapter 10 fight

Max's POV

It was so good to be back with the flock. My real flock, or what was left of it. We touched down on the edge a field and walked through a small cluster of trees to where a small shabbily built house was. Boards were nails together and held up against a giant rock.

"We're here." Fang said opening the door. Inside was actually really cool. The rock ended up having an indent in it so like half the house was under a rock and half of it was wood, and fortunately it was really big so there was no feeling of claustrophobia.

"Max!! Your home." I was squished by Nudge, and then hugged by Iggy.

"So who are they?"

"Oh yeah this is Aero, Jitter, Sparrow, and Storm." I said pointing each one out.

"Oh… um… I'm Nudge." For once she didn't know what to say. I saw her staring at Aero with dreamy eyes, UGH, but I didn't say anything.

"So we're gonna go get some food." Aero announced obviously telling I wanted some time with my flock. A minute later Aero, Storm, and Jit were out and Sparrow was sitting cross-legged on the floor. She had stopped breathing and it was easy to forget she was there. I don't know if I had mentioned this before but the new flock all had their own special abilities. Sparrow had only one, which were not having to breath (although she did to blend in with normal people.) Her ability made it easy for her to become a fly on the wall. When she wasn't breathing it was as if people forgot she was there. Jit could run so fast you couldn't see him. Storm could physically cause a small storm around her (which could be useful in battle.) And Aero could see through things.

"So that's who you've been staying with? Are they cool do they have abilities like us? Did Fang tell you about his new powers?" Nudge was blabbering on and I didn't stop her but as soon as I heard Fang had a new power my eyes shot to him.

"Yeah uh, I do." He began looking me in the eyes.

"He can like control people's emotions and feelings! Not like Angel where she can make people do things but he can like make people feel things like pain or happiness or love!!!" She squealed spouting it out before he could say anything. My hand flew up to her mouth when I heard the word love.

"That's pretty… cool." I told him.

"Uh, yeah it sure seems useful doesn't it?" He replied. I didn't go any further but I was definitely going to talk to him about this later. I looked over at Iggy who had been sitting rigidly on his seat looking in Sparrow's direction. How he knew where she was don't ask me.

"So you trust them?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah I do." I replied not just because Sparrow was there but I really did trust them.

"So, tell me about there eating." Fang said a small smile appearing on his lips. Sparrow made a disgusted face.

"Right, well they sort of eat like… ya know birds." I told him watching his face for a reaction. He didn't make one.

"Oh like raw?" He asked.

"Yeah, raw." I also made a face.

"That's… gross but I guess that means less stomachs to feed, and what about you?" He suddenly remembered Sparrow was there and looked at her.

"I tried real food and LOVED it!" Sparrow exclaimed. A smile parted Iggy's lips and looked at him curiously wondering why he was smiling.

~…~

We weren't exactly sure were to go to find Angel and Gaz but all I knew was that I had to rescue them from the hellhole. The next morning we took off flying.

"So what's the plan?" Storm asked flying close to me.

"Well we are already in California and I guess the best thing to do is head to the school." I replied. I didn't have much of a plan but I guess it was my job as the leader to make the plan. The two flocks were becoming acclimated with each other. Sparrow and Iggy were flying close talking with one another about their pasts, Storm was next to me our wings touching, and Aero and Fang were on complete opposite ends neither had talked with one another. Aero was pretty talkative but had been fairly quiet and all his comments had been said to everyone but Fang. Fang who was not talkative at all was actually speaking, probably out of pure pride that he had kissed me, (what the **** was I thinking?) but in the same way all his comments were made to me or the rest of the flock, but NOT Aero.

When we reach Sacramento we dropped down in a zoo. It was nighttime and they had great trees for us to rest in, (rather fitting don't you think?)

I took first shift and when every one had gone to sleep I had unfortunately found myself alone with Aero.

"Hey," He said sitting on a branch next to me. I didn't reply.

"Max I know that's always been your flock but we feel like your apart of ours too." He told me.

"Thanks." I replied. I don't know why but I had sort of become annoyed with Aero. I mean he was a nice enough guy but there was something about him that just bugged me.

"So the other night… we were gonna kiss? But then we were interrupted. Wanna start back where we were." He said in a semi-joking way, but I knew he was pretty serious.

"Listen Aero, you're a cool guy but I don't look at you like that." I said seeing his expression suddenly become serious.

"Oh, well I could be what ever you want me to be." He replied, "I mean I could be quiet and stealthy to ya know?" I wasn't sure why he had said that but I had a feeling he was talking about Fang.

"I don't like him." I smiled and laughed.

"Of course not." He was kind of sarcastic. "If you don't like him then kiss me." He grinned, gosh would he ever give up. I told him straight up I wasn't interested.

"You better get some sleep we have a long flight tomorrow as well as most likely a fight." He looked at the ground and the climbed out of the tree to get some sleep.

~…~

I felt something kick me square in the head. I groaned and my hand flew to the spot that was now aching.

"Wake up Maximum." A human voice said. I sat up and pulled my hand from my head to find it covered in blood. I disturbing figure stood before me. The person looked like a something straight out of a magazine, almost like the erasers use to be. He had spiked brown hair and his smile was filled with perfect shimmering white teeth. I knew he was much less perfect then he looked. He laughed bringing his leg around again I grabbed into and twisted making a pain shoot up my arm and he just laughed.

"It's not that simple Maximum." He said leaning down and picking me up like I was a rag doll. I tried to get away but this thing was freakishly strong. I saw Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Sparrow, and Storm gagged and bound but all struggling to get free. Fang had a sorry look in his eyes. It had been his shift when all this happened. I shook my head reassuring him. Suddenly there was a flurry of movement. The thing holding me fell backwards. What the hell? I looked around trying to see what had happened but quickly jumped to my feet preparing for battle. Storm was suddenly at my side

"Get ready." I told talking about her powers. Aero and Jit were untying the group as the fighting began.

One of those thing lunged at me but I dodged out of the way. I kicked it in the head seeing as my attempt at the leg had done nothing and I assumed that meant the arms would be strong to. I staggered back a few steps but got right back up and dove at me again catching me in the side of the face. I gritted my teeth as I felt a gash on my head. I hit it in the head again and at the precise moment it staggered back I punched it in the chest. Suddenly the thing dropped to the ground with a moan.

"The chest." I yelled seeing the others struggle with there own _things_. Storm was surrounded by a shaking cloud and wind that furiously whipped her hair around. Sparrow was fighting with extremely good skills as was Aero and Jit was running around insanely I probably would have found it pretty hilarious if we hadn't been in battle. I saw Fang take one down and move to help Nudge who was struggling with her own. Iggy, despite being blind, had always been great in fights and was currently working on two. One ambushed me from behind and I began to struggle as it began pounding me on the head. I felt blood and became very dizzy. A moment later the thing was off me and I looked around to find that all the things were get.

"What were they?" Nudged asked panting for breath. I sat up, I must have passed out. I saw Fang sitting on the ground messaging his right shoulder.

"Reports? Is everyone ok?" I asked.

"All good here," Iggy announced.

"A little scratched up but nothing serious." Said Nudge.

"Fine here," Storm said, I had to admit that girl had courage.

"Good," Said Sparrow.

"Nothing here." Said Fang.

"Fine." Said both Aero and Jit.

"We better get out of here then." I said knowing none of us wanted to fly but we couldn't risk those things coming back.

"We must be getting close then right?" Asked Iggy.

"I dunno maybe they really are at the school, but would they take them there again?" I wondered.


	11. Chapter 11 No name for this chapter

**Sorry it's been soooo long since I have update life has been really crazy cuz i got a puppy... hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please comment! :D Thanks**

**Fly on**  
**~RW**

**Gazzy's POV**

I knew exactly where I was. It was dark and smelled terribly of a hospital. I wanted to puke.

"Angel?" I called out in my mind.

"I'm here," She said aloud. I could feel her presence in the crate next to me. I struggled to move but I was so cramped in this stupid crate.

"Experiment 416," I heard a deep voice say and felt my crate be picked up. _Oh hell!_ I thought angrily and then stopped knowing Max would be mad at me for speaking like that. I knew she cursed but she never did it in our presence and hated it when we did it. I was dropped and my head hit the roof of this stupid thing.

"You still there?" I called out in my head again to Angel but she didn't say anything back.

"So little guy let's see what we can learn from you," I heard the guy speaking to me. He treated me like I was a dumb animal that couldn't think or speak. I was suddenly pulled from my crate and dragged into a room, despite my struggles I couldn't get away, I was being held by two eraser type things. I kicked, bit, and punched but nothing worked as they strapped me down to a chair. The room I was in was completely white and smelled of antiseptic. I was surprised I knew that name; I'd probably heard it from Max or Fang… no probably not Fang he didn't talk much. I thought of Angel and called out to her. I hoped she was ok. Suddenly a jolt of electricity hit my body and the lights flickered. I winced as it ran down my body, through my veins, making me want to scream. I bit my tongue to stop from yelling out. Suddenly the electricity was gone leaving me with a painful buzzing feeling that remained in my body.

"Amazing, he didn't even flinch." I heard the deep voice say. "How old is this one?" He continued.

"8," Said another higher man voice making me growl in anger, I was now 9.

"Shoot it again," The deep voiced man said. The lights flickered and I felt another jolt this one was worse… much worse.

"So… Gazzy is it?" He asked me, but I didn't reply. For hours it continued in this manner. A jolt of electricity, a break, a jolt, a break, a question (which I never answered), then another jolt. Each time it got worse but I endured. I bit my tongue until I tasted blood but never once did I scream, or yell, or give them the satisfaction of watching me struggling. I kept my heart pace even and I knew if I got a chance I would get out of here and save Angel. If they hurt her in any way NEAR this they would seriously pay. They would wish they had been the freaky human-bird kid that had endured the torture after I was done with them.

**Max's POV**

"You ok?" I asked Fang after the rest of the kids had gone to bed.

"Yeah," Fang replied, but I could tell his shoulder had been killing him all day.

"Let me look at it." I ordered Nurse Max was here.

"No I'm fine." Replied Fang.

"C'mon, just let me see!" I exclaimed. He easily gave in pulling his shirt off and allowing me to look at his shoulder. The area where his back and wings connected were chipped and his shoulder had a huge gash through it.

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" I asked.

"It's nothing." He tried to ensure me. I grabbed some cloth from a ripped up t-shirt Jit had recently changed out of and began cleaning Fang up.

"We'll get some medicine for it tomorrow." I told him.

"Seriously Max I'm fine." I ignored him and changed the subject.

"So we haven't gotten a chance to really talk."

"Yea I wanted to talk to you." He replied.

"You can control people's emotions?" He nodded.

"All there emotions… As in their feelings towards someone?"

"I didn't make you do what you did." He suddenly said getting where I was going with this.

"You didn't?" I asked. "… Well… good."

"Max… that kiss, well… I love you Max, and when I kissed you what ever feelings you had were completely your own." That was pretty heart felt and it didn't even make me want to puke. Fang never talked this way unless he was kidding but I could tell he was dead serious and I had no feelings of making fun of him.

"Max when you left it seemed hard to even live. I couldn't stand not having you there. You're my best friend, and I have always loved you."

I looked at him knowing he didn't mean he just loved me as a friend. I wrapped the shirt around his wound and saw him wince.

"Sorry," I whispered. He shrugged slightly and looked at me his dark eyes piercing through me.

"I… I love you to Fang." I choked the words out.

"Are those real?" He asked me, "are your words real?"

I nodded in reply.

"My turn to take watch." It was Aero standing besides me. I was beginning to realize why he got on my nerves.

"Uh… yeah… ok." I finished tying the shirt around Fang's bare arm. Suddenly I realized what he looked like. I mean I knew what he looked like without even looking at him, but the way I was looking at him now was completely different then ever before. His perfectly tanned skin and muscular arms. He was beautiful… honestly beautiful.

"Uh… good night." I said to both the guys and regretfully turned away. Ok I know I am being stupid this is so unlike me. I mean seriously when have been hung up on I guy like this and especially NOT Fang. I just couldn't do this. I climbed into a tree and leaned back trying to relax. _What the hell am I thinking!_

**_What's so bad about liking Fang?_** Oh joy it was the voice.

_Well I can't right now especially not when Gazzy and Angel are in such need of help_

**_You need time for yourself to Max. Saving the world, plus your flock… you need to relax.__'_**

_Oh shut the hell up! _I growled back at it.

**_Max, Max, Max… try to calm down and think about this. You need personal time._**

_I'll take personal time when I know all of my flock is safe._ I told it, and fortunately it didn't answer back.

**~…~**

The next morning I woke up in a horrible mood. I was exhausted from getting only an hour sleep and I knew that would affect me later when we rescued Angel and Gazzy… yes when not if.

"Breakfast?" Iggy asked me as he pulled something off a flame.

"Yeah thanks." I replied looking around at Sparrow, and Nudge who were scarfing down their food and I guessed the other three were off "eating."

"Hey," I tingle ran up my back as Fang whispered in my ear. Who the hell did he think he was? Ugh, seriously, just cause "whatever" happened last night didn't mean him and I were an item or something stupid like that.

"What?" I growled at him. He didn't reply but walked past me, took some food from Ig, and sat down on a log.

"Ok so as soon as the other finished… eating… we will head out. Were going in the direction of the school." I announced finishing my food and still feeling my stomach growl, I hated this lack of food.

"Hey guys… Max" Aero walked in smiling a piece of food on his chin. I seriously almost threw up right then and there. It was so disgusting.

"Wipe your face." Sparrow told him. He laughed and pulled the stuff off his face. Not to be do detailed but all I will say is that it was bloody… UGH!

"Let's go." I said flicking my wings out. "Put out the fire." I told them shooting up into the sky.


End file.
